A Boring Day For Duo
by kyo-kyo
Summary: Duo is all alone, watshing tv, listening to flash backs, thinking (for a change) and not caring about anything else. Very funny please read! n_n. Oh and i chapter 2 instead of saying 'read chapter 2' it should be 'read chapter 3' sorry
1. The Flash Back

****

Ok Duo is on a sugar high and he is really starting to freak out the other peoples.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate 12:00. There's nothing ever on (watching TV). Oh well I will go find something fun to do." said Duo. (everyone else is on a mission and well they didn't want Duo to come due to the incident before)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(flash back of the incident before)

" Hey look a big chicken." said Duo

" That's Oz." said Wufei

" no it's a chicken." said Duo

" Oz." said Wufei

" chicken." said Duo

"Oz!"

"chicken!"

"Oz!" 

"chicken!"

" -_-" said or looked Trowa

" I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK I THINK IT IS A CHICKEN AND I AM GOING TO GIVE IT A BIG HUG!!" said Duo in a very convincing voice.

"FINE KILL YOURSELF I WONT MISS YOU!" said Wufei also in a convincing voice.

" YEAH WELL, Hey look, a meteor. I want to touch it." said Duo not caring about the so called "chicken".

Every ones attention was on Duo. Then Oz came and started kicking there but and so they had to retreat.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Heero's thing and Pixie Sticks

****

"I hate being alone." said Duo as he was rummaging through the fridge and the cabinets.

"hello what's this?" said Duo picking up a weird shaped box. On it said "constipation is not your problem anymore." He turned the box to the back were it said in bold and capitalized words "CAUTION DO NOT GIVE TO ANY ONE ELSE UNLESS PRESCRIBED. ONLY FOR THE USE OF....." Duo just stood there and stared for a long time and then fell to the floor laughing. The rest said "HEERO." 

After that disturbing incident Duo found something else. "oh how cool! We have pixie sticks! and might I add, 14 boxes of pixie sticks."

So Duo grabbed a box and started opening them 1 by 1.

"I love pixie sticks." said Duo as he swallowed the sugary substance.

As time past 1 box disappeared than another and another and another and so on.

Soon all the boxes were empty. It had only been 5 minutes.

Duo sprung up and.................

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Read chapter 2 so funny n_n 


	3. 999 Pill to Fluh Down

****

ok this chapter is pretty confusing so don't be alarmed. n_n

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"........." Duo just sat there

"...WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE" you can kinda tell who is saying this.

"OHMYGOSHTHOSEWEREALLOTOFPIXIESTICKS

ANDIATEALLOFTHEMALLBYMYSELFWITHNOONETOHELPOR

ANYTHING!" well as you can tell Duo is sort of loosing it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

meanwhile..........

"I wonder if Duo is mad at us?" said Quatre in a, it's all my fault, kinda voice.

"Yeah we did kind-of ditch him." said Heero, not looking were he's going and bumps into Wufei.

"HEY WATCH IT!!!!" yelled Wufei in a rather mean voice.

"Lets just get back so that Duo wont get mad at us anymore then he already is." said Trowa

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"ICAN'TWAITFORTHEGUYSTOCOMEHOMEIMEANIAMALL

ALONEANDNOONELOVESMERIGHTNOWANDIAMBOREDFORA

CHANGEANDIAMALSONOTHAVINGANYFUN." said Duo as he was bounding off the walls and braking things. Those things include: Heero's lab top, the TV, Trowa's coffee cups, all the mirrors, Trowa's picture of Relena (and who would care. I don't even know why he has the picture in the first place but he was probably going to destroy it anyway.), Wufei's tea set, and he flushed Heero's constipation pills down the toilet while singing " 999 pills to flush down, 999 pills. You put one down and watch it go round. 998 pills to flush down."(even thought there was only about 30 in there).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

hoped you liked it I think it is funny any way. n_n please read on. 


	4. The Surprise in Store

****

"I have a very strange feeling that we shouldn't go home. I feel an evil spirit roaming the house. SOMEONE SAVE ME !!!!!" yelled Quatre

"Well I think *tingle* OH NO MY, DUO BROKE MY LAB TOP, SENSES ARE TINGLING!!!!!!! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" said Heero crying as he was floating in space

*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"2 pills to flush down, 2 pills left. You take them both and put them in the toilet now there are no more pills to flush down!!!! n_n" said Duo still in his hipper mood.

The door slowly creaked open and out popped, well not really popped but walked in, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa. Oh and Heero but everyone was trying to ignore him from the fact that he thinks Duo broke his lab top (which he really did but no one knows yet).

Duo stepped out of the bathroom.

"So what were you doing in there?" asked Trowa in a strange and unusual voice.

"........." said Duo. He just stood there and Trowa asked again "I want to know why you were in there Duo, tell me!!!" but he didn't raise his voice.

Then Duo said "999 pills to flush down, 999 pills."

"What is he talking about?!" said Quatre

"Who cares as long as he leaves me alone!" said Wufei

"So what did you do when we were gone?" asked Heero out of his crying stage.

"OHITWASSOMUCHFUNIATETHOSEBOXESOFPIXIE

STICKSANDNOWIMREALLYHIPPERANDYOUSHOULDHAVe

BEENHEREIHADSOMUCHFUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Duo still very hipper.

"oh this can't be good." said Trowa very concerned for once.

"So Duo what did you brake while we were gone?" asked Trowa.

"OHIBROKE..............." Duo said. (I don't want to tell you what he broke again. You remember don't you? Well you should)

"YOU BROKE MY TEA SET!!!" Yelled Wufei "I GOT THAT FROM MY GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, GREAT, GREAT GRANDMA, AND YOU BROKE IT!!!" 

"You broke my picture of Relena?......THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!" yelled Trowa on his knees groveling at Duo's feet.

"SO YOU DID BRAKE MY LAB TOP!! I SWEAR THAT I WILL STRANGLE YOU SO BAD......." before Heero could finish Trowa jumped in, "You have constipation pills?!?!?!" Everyone just stood there in shock then Heero went on "WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND QUIT MAKING FUN OF MY DISABILITIES!!!!!" after that shocking incident he started to cry and as he was crying he ran into his room. After about 5 minutes of silence the whole room was filled with laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHEEEROISCRYINGCAUSEITOLDEVERY ONEABOUTHISPILLSCAUSEIMHIPPERAND...*smack*" before Duo could finish Wufei had hit him right over the head and he fell to the ground.

"Glad that's over. Hey, where's Quatre?" said Trowa

"I don't know? Maybe he's........." and before Wufei could finish Quatre yelled out

"Hey I found some Pixie Sticks! *smack, smack, smack* oh tease ur me fuvorte knd!" said Quatre with his mouth full of Pixie Sticks. Well you can kinda tell what is going to happen so I won't even bother.

~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

Hopped you liked it. Please give me suggestions for another story please. n_n 


End file.
